


How Did My Life Get To Be So Perfect?

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Happiness - Fandom, Newborn Babies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Father and Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a year after "A Storybrooke Christmas." Killian reflects on his new life and his son Liam brings him joy like no other. This is from Killian's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did My Life Get To Be So Perfect?

How did my life get to be so perfect? Less than two years ago, I was a lousy pirate obsessing over power, but then, a lovely swan comes into my sight. Emma Swan. 

My beautiful, wonderful Emma. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I was in love with her, but I was just too blind to realize it. I was too obsessed with gaining power to see what I wanted was right in front of me. When I did realize it, I figured a woman like her could never love a tortured pirate like me, much less one with a hook where his hand should be. 

But she did love me no matter what I said or did to her. She can never bring herself to leave me. Her faith in me is just too strong for it to be let go of. 

I was so touched when she told me I was worth saving because no woman was ever as sweet and compassionate with me as she is. When she brought me back from the Underworld, I felt cured when she healed me with her magic. I could not be happier that she was given to me from the Heavens. I love that Swan with all my heart, and she never forgets that. 

Emma never left me, no matter what I’ve done or said. She could never leave me, even when I was the Dark One. No matter what act I may have committed in the past, she loved me for it. I never understood why she loved me so desperately, a man who has a hook for a hand but I loved her back because she loved me. 

Today and now, I am a husband and a father to a beautiful son, Liam Killian Jones, named after my brother Liam. My little boy is a spitting image of me and his mother, and luckily, this boy has two hands. 

"Daddy?" I hear my son's little voice. I come out of my reverie to see my son crawling to me. I smile seeing my baby and I take him into my arms. I still can't believe this little boy is mine. Liam is looking at me and I smile seeing his face. Everyday, I thank my lucky stars for him and Emma. "What's wrong?" 

"Daddy's fine, son," I reply to my boy and he hugs me. He puts his little hand in my good hand and I realize his hands are so small compared to mine. Even Emma's hand is smaller than mine. Even my son doesn't care if I have a hook for a hand. 

Liam cuddles into my chest as he smiles and sighs. "I love you Daddy." He tells me as I hug my son. I hold him as I carefully stroke my son's back with my hook. 

"Daddy loves you too, more than anything else." I reply back to my son and he yawns. Someone needs a nap. Liam looks at me and kisses my cheek. I smile and stand up as I take my son to his room. I sit down in the rocking chair beside his bed and cradle my son in his favorite black blanket and hold him in my arms. Holding a baby is still so new to me. 

Liam began to fall asleep and I smiled seeing my son's angelic face. Liam is my little minnie me and he is my world. I softly rubbed my hook on my son's face and Liam yawns as he finally falls asleep. I hold my son close to my chest. "I love you so much, son. I'll never let anything happen to you or your mother." I said and I stood from my chair as I put Liam in his crib. 

For a few moments, I stand by my son's crib and watch him sleep. I still cannot believe this baby is mine. For the first time in my life, I have something to call my own. And also, for the first time in my life, everything that I do matters. I have everything I thought I could never have. 

This baby is mine and I have a family to call my own. I have my own home, a wife I simply adore and a son I worship. How did my life get to be so perfect? 

I left my son's room and went upstairs to my room to find my beloved wife Emma sleeping peacefully in bed wearing the white dress I bought for her. She looks absolutely stunning in anything she wears but this time was different. I shut the door behind me. I didn't want anyone coming in on us. I watched my beloved wife sleep for a few moments before I kissed her with all my love. 

"Killian," Emma said as she opened her eyes to look at me. I climbed on top of her and used my good arm to raise her up to me. "What's the matter?" she asked, thinking I was in some kind of trouble. 

"Emma, promise me one thing." I told her and her eyes turned serious but compassionate. I love that look in her eyes. 

"What?" she asked me softly. I love it when her voice gets like that. She used this voice on me many times. I love everything about her. 

"Don't leave me." I pleaded, desperately begging her to never leave me. I can't live without her, and I don't want to live without her. I'd give up my life for her and for our children. I can't picture myself as a grieving widower. 

"I won't leave you because I can't live without you, my handsome pirate prince." Emma promised me and I could hear the steel promise behind her sweet and sincere voice. I love it when she calls me a pirate prince. I don't know where she came up with that but I love it anyhow. "I have good news for you Killian. My pregnancy test was positive, we are going to have another baby!" She revealed to me happily and my heart danced. 

I happily kissed my wife as we rode each other. I rubbed her stomach with my hook, picturing my baby growing inside of there now. Emma giggled as I rubbed her stomach and kissed it. I can't wait to see you my little baby, I thought to the developing baby inside of my wife's stomach. I watch my wife sleep as I protect my baby with my hand. 

Thank you, Jesus, for giving me these gifts. 

Emma, thank you for showing me that I am worthy of being loved and thank you for making me a man. I am the man I always desired to be. 

Liam, you are the brightest light that has ever shone in my life. There are no words to describe what you and your mother mean to me. 

And to my future baby, Daddy is waiting to see you. I will love and cherish you until the day I die. 

To my late brother Liam, I hope you are proud of me, mate. I will see you again someday. 

How did my life get to be so perfect?


End file.
